Kyoya Tategami: In The End
by Tyson Kinomiya Granger
Summary: 12 year old Kyoya Tategami wanted to be a Rock Star just like legendary singer/songwriter Kai Hiwatari and his best friend Tyson Granger. Going through High School dramas and schooling, Kyoya manages to start a small band with his own best friend, Ginga Hagane, and hopes to one day be on stage with his inspiration and idol/icon someday. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Category - Music
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya Tategami

In The End

**Summary:**

12 year old Kyoya Tategami wanted to be a Rock Star just like legendary singer/songwriter Kai Hiwatari and his best friend Tyson Granger. Going through High School dramas and schooling, Kyoya manages to start a small band with his own best friend, Ginga Hagane, and hopes to one day be on stage with his inspiration and idol/icon someday. In order to get there, he'll do it his way . . . In The End.

Disclaimer – I Own NOTHING to Metal Fight Beyblade and/or the music to Black Veil Brides. Nor Anything depicted in this fanfic. Period. (except the exerts from my own life)

Sequel to "Kai Hiwatari: This Side of Paradise."

* * *

**Chapter 1** – This Side of Paradise

"But, Miss Rose, I can't sing!" I cried to my Music and Art teacher Eileen Rose. She was blond with her glasses sitting at the bridge of her nose.

She looked at me confidently, "You'll do good out there, Kyoya!" she said, holding her guitar sitting on her swivel chair at her desk.

We were in her home class room on the second floor; I was holding my guitar in one hand and my notebook in the other. Before I continue to say more, I'm a singer and a songwriter in the making, but I would've been on my way five or six years prior before if I wasn't bullied or pushed around often when I was a kid. Twice I was on the verge of putting a plastic bag over my head due to the severe bullying, but thankfully I didn't go and actually pass away. I eventually switched schools a few years after this point, but at this moment, this was a small turning point for me.

I could pretty much say whatever that was on my mind to Mrs. Rose. She was always open ears, and I trust her with whatever. Of course I did try to talk to the actual guidance counselor at the school, but she never seemed to do anything about the bullying or even offer me a spot to eat on the second floor at lunch. So every lunch I'd have small Jam sessions with Mrs. Rose.

"They'll laugh at me, I'm sure of it." I protested.

Mrs. Rose smiled, "No they won't, and Christophe and his friends won't show up at the Remembrance Show, believe me."

She always knew how to make me feel great towards stuff like this. Honestly, I wish the principal would fire Miss Gagnon, the guidance counselor, and replace her with Mrs. Rose.

Ever since I was 12 years old, I first saw a very famous singer on T.V. once singing live with child star singer and teen sensation Tyson Granger. This person made me want to believe in myself, and I never forgot of about whom I wanted to be. He was Kai Hiwatari. I sometimes related to him and sometimes often in some cases. The bullying, and never been in the spot light. So after I saw his first music video to his song "Summer of '69" I instantly learned his lyrics and sang them at the show and tell few years ago in 2007, and I was laughed out. I gave up on singing then. But that was only six years ago now, to think about it, and those years I became an anti-social and cut myself off from the rest of the world.

Until I went into High School when I was 13, I began to work out my hardships in bullying by writing it out in some essays for English, and even in short stories. It really helped a lot too. So this year after Christmas, after 2010 New Year's, we were working together on putting a Remembrance Show on for the school.

"You promise they won't be there?" I asked her. Christophe was the main bully I had since grade five and six, and I hated him so badly I could just do the unspeakable.

"I cross my heart, they won't be there."

I smiled.

X

So it was set. I'm currently the lead singer and guitar player in the show now. I was shaking and nervous enough. But often now days even in grade school, I was kind of a singer. I loved to sing, even if I was listening to my Mp3. Most former teachers I had said and complimented that I had a great voice, and after that, I'd go to recess and often lots of Christophe's idiots would push me and shove me around on the playground because I was a small singer.

I even went home once with a few bumps, scratches and bruises from Christophe. Hell, he even broke my rib once by shoving me into the corner of the play structure! Christophe was an orange red haired kid that was loaded with Steroids and Testosterone. He went onto becoming a body builder in High School. The more he spent time in the gym, the more dumber and stupider he'd get. Plus the more evil he would be too.

"2010 Remembrance" I said, typing it on a blank sheet on Microsoft Word. Then writing the set list of what classes, groups and grades would be coming in for the show, and how it would go in order too. Aside from being excited, nervous and downright scared to be in the Show, I hated it. One; I have a huge stage fright to go in front of my school and other people who would show up. Second; I was lead singer and lead guitar with two other kids who are just going to learn guitar starting tomorrow. I felt really unprepared and also like I was carrying dead weight. Of course those were the nerves talking now.

Mrs. Rose accidently left these two girls in class to handle the set list, but they were so dam lazy and unmotivated that the fat one was Googling bubble gum and the other was on her phone texting her High School Dropout Boyfriend.

Just as I was about to push print, guess who walks in the computer room. Christophe. He and his two idiots, one with spare tire (his belly) and one who isn't qualified to build a bird house, surround my computer chair (which was a classroom chair, and not very comfortable) and began their usual routine.

"Well if it isn't _69_." Christophe snarled. Two of his idiots chuckled.

"What do you want now, Chris?" I say aggravated.

"What you working on?"

Boy I wish I would've hit the internet tab and be on a Guitar Chord site. But it had to be this. "The Remembrance Show Set List."

"Hoping to get discovered, faggot?" he daunted.

Man! Did I ever want to kill him so badly!

"Leave me alone." I growled.

"What?" he said irritably, "I couldn't quite hear your incriminating mumble, fag-boy." He said pushing my shoulder.

I didn't say anything.

"I'm talking to you!" he said as he hit the computer's power switch.

I get up from my seat pissed off, "Hey! I fucking worked hard for that damn set list to look god damn perfect, shit head!" I pushed, no wait, I punched him in the chest.

Christophe fell on the floor with a thump; his two idiots both hit me in the lower region. Yes, my balls. They hit me in the balls. Just when I thought I was saved, Principal Ann walks in the room.

X

The next thing you know, I'm suspended and I'm taken off from the show. Sitting in the Principals office, Mrs. Rose was talking to Principal Ann about letting me say in the show. But if you think I made it in, well I did, but this was what went down in there.

"Come on Ann, he worked hard for getting into the show, and you know someone of his talent is rare to be around here!"

Ann looked as though she had enough. "But Rose, he attacked an innocent boy-"

"I don't give a damn about whether if Kyoya Tategami put that boy in the Hospital or in the Morgue, but I know for sure Christophe was the one who started it. I've seen Chris in action not once, but dozens of times."

"Why does Kyoya concern you so much, Rose?"

"Because he is the one innocent from that fight, and just like all the rest, he still is innocent from the rest of the fights!"

"You both make it sound as if I'm on trial here." I bud in. Well hey, I'm right between Mrs. Ann and Mrs. Rose for crying out loud!

"Don't interrupt." She says softly, then resumes her heated argument, "I don't care if this may cost me my job, Ann, but I assure you if Kyoya in fact does do anything that puts him on the hot plate, it'll be me to prosecute him."

Now I really felt as though I was in trial now.

Mrs. Ann looked defeated, so she sighed, "Rose, you're our best teacher here-"

"You're darn tootin' I am!"

"But if anything happens again between Christophe and Kyoya this week, it'll be suspension for him and for you."

Mrs. Rose smiled and nodded. (She's happy with that?) I wonder. "Don't worry, starting tomorrow, Kyoya and I will go shopping for School's Guitars on first bell." She looked at me and gave me that secret look.

I knew that look; she was planning on something. I knew it was going to be good.

"Alright." Said Mrs. Ann. "You may leave."

X

It was Tuesday morning and I had left for school, sticking by Mrs. Rose's promise. I didn't bother bringing my books, just my lunch instead. So we went off into town, told my mother about today, but dad always heads to work early in the morning, I was ready to have a great day today. We got into her car, I saw that she had her guitar and a second in the back seat, I just shake it from my mind and forget about it, and also noticed the morning paper on the dashboard. Something about the mayor winning an election.

So we drove out of the school yard, both our absences accounted for, and we drove all the way to Tim Horton's Drive-Thru, get two coffees and off we went to a small park near the East bridge of town with a Hotel called "The Chateau Logue."

Oh, did I forget to mention that I was born and raised in the same town my icon was born in? That's right, Maniwaki.

"So tell me again, what made you want to pick up the guitar?" Mrs. Rose asked. Sitting in the bench under the Gazebo.

I chuckle, "Well, since I was ten years old, after Kai Hiwatari and his wife gave birth to their son, I saw Kai's performance with Tyson Granger and wanted to be a singer and musician just like them one day." I say.

"I think I might've remembered teaching Kai here once before he left for the BBA competition."

I looked at her. "BBA Competition?" I say confused, "Beyblade?"

"Battle of the Bands Association." She says, "It's a competition to see who the best band is or music act is in Canada or America. In 1999 Tyson Granger won that title, and he was reborn from Child Star to Hot Chart-Topper Teen Sensation those days."

I was kind of shocked. I never thought Mrs. Rose ever knew who Tyson or Kai were.

X

So today was the day for the Remembrance show. Of course, I was the first to open up the show. It was nothing big production though. Just plain open close curtain with the performers on stage doing their thing rather nervously, but honestly, this was my first time going up solo. Since the last time I went up in the school choir for a Christmas concert, I finished with that since I moved onto High School. It was sad I wasn't going to be Don's student anymore, he was my elementary music teacher and he was the best in music there was.

This was it. My nerves were acting up again, and not only I was only having one song, but I was also doing a song with my class called "One Tin Soldier" by Buffy Sainte Marie. However, the song I was going up on was "Civil War" by Guns N' Roses. But we were going up first for a quick last minute rehearsal. I went up, although there wasn't anyone doing a spotlight, it was just regular ceiling lights, the lighting technician was just some dude flipping a light switch on and off between songs and parts which confused the audience and me. Then I walked off stage, up the side of the isle, outside the auditorium, up a giant path of stairs, and to a balcony where my class was supposed to be. Why we were there was because they were too damn scared to be in front of the public eye. I mean come on! I'm going solo here, how do _you_ think _I_ feel?!

By the time I reached the top and sat down, I was out of breath and could barely sustain my notes on the guitar. Screw singing for me this time, no one would notice. We were a big class and they were all singing half on note and half off note. Some of them were too ahead or early on timing and some were too late on timing. Honestly I couldn't keep on or keep up with these guys. So instead I took matters into my own hands and sang as loud and on beat and making the class sing on time. I'm such a perfectionist when it comes to putting on a show, and when I see something a little bit tiny out of place or off beat or note, I make sure its flawless just like what I was doing now.

Now this time it was really show time. I went down, pushing some kids out of the way going down the long big ass stairs, and practically falling myself, I slowly but quickly walked down the same isle I walked down on and back stage where Mrs. Rose was giving the opening speech. I went and dragged a stool in the center of the stage as I made sure I was in the center. Then I could see the lights go down and people starting to give light claps. I was on the verge of puking when the curtains opened. I strummed up on the opening chord, Em (E Minor) and started picking the chord and shifting the G. then back again. Then G, this time finishing with D, and back to Em as I started singing the first words.

"_Look at your young men fighting. Look at your women crying. Look at your young man dying. The way they've always done before."_

I look at the audience's reaction, and their faces went from bored and the "I don't wanna be here, I have palates in half an hour!" kind of look on their faces, which changed to "Wow." And the types of faces that would just stare at you wide eyed and mouths agape just being carried away by the way you were playing and singing. I was singing with emotion and attitude and the feeling in my voice.

About seven minutes the whole song was, I was feeling the power surge through my veins, and I loved this feeling.

As I went back stage again, to await the next few songs until I go up to the balcony to where my class was, and to kill some time, I started playing around with notes and rolling my tongue around with words. A bit of something like a dark feeling emanating, something from my bullying beginning to seep in, and so I began to write something – strangely sounding like a suicide song to think about it – it went something like; "_As I fade into the dark, Who will care about me when I'm gone, Who shall remember my last words, 'cause in the end; I'm ready to die_." I remember that part feeling like all my emotions were coming out, and I wasn't the type to actually commit suicide to be honest, I was just expressing some emotion. Eventually this would wind up to be my ground breaking single in my career.

I stop playing my guitar for a second, holy crap, I totally lost track of time! I get up from my seat; poke my head out from the back of the stage. My heart almost skipped a beat when I saw the grade above me act out the "Battle of the Plains of Abraham" and I quickly sneak my way out from the back of the stage, trying to look as casual as I could, and the same time trying to walk a little faster with my guitar in hand. It was almost as if I was more eye catching than the poorly done play with the students reading from a paper not even dressed in costume. Just by seeing this, it almost made me want to cringe; of course it was my inner perfectionist coming out.

I made it out the door and quickly went from a quick walk to breaking out in a run, running up the stairs losing my breath rather quickly. I sat down in the chair closest to the edge and the class, and I just simply started strumming as soon as curtains closed for the play. I was too out of breathe to help guide them, so by the time I was able to sing with them was the last verse, and it was almost the important part where I was the only one sustaining the note. The kids only sang-said the lyrics, and that kind of agitated me, and it kind of dawned on me that I was in a school with no talent at all.

Of course all the kids in school had _zero_ talent at all, and it was mainly due to the school being so damn cheap to even hire a music teacher and put in a music program. The school was all about strictly Math and French, and the principal said to me one time; "Music ain't going to get you nowhere, it's not a job. The only way of succeeding is to work and make money which music cannot." Holy shit, if you were to see my reaction to this, I really wanted to smack my guitar over her damn face! However I did have a cunning comeback.

"Then if you consider music not being a job or work, then how come these other musicians and singers are rich and famous?"

I could tell you this conversation right now, so here we go. Her response to that was; "They slept with the producers to put their disgusting noise on the radio."

"Then what would _you_ consider 'music' then, huh?"

"The wondrous classics of Beethoven and the Opera." She said. Boy did I ever want to rip my own ears off.

So with my own experienced listening to other artists, musicians and singers, I said; "What about Celine Dion? Or Shania Twain, Rod Steward, Elton John, Johnny Cash, Billy Idol, The Supremes, The Everly Brothers, Backstreet Boys, The Beatles, AC/DC, Def Leopard, Mariana's Trench, The Rolling Stones, The Bee Gee, Leahy, Flogging Molly, Beyoncé, Eminem, Snoop Dog, Dolly Parton, Willie Nelson, Guns N' Roses, Reba McEntire, Demi Lovato, The Jonas Brothers, Band Named Perry, Lady Antebellum, KISS, BoysLikeGirls, and let's not forget about Kai Hiwatari or Tyson Granger?"

Principal Ann was about to say something, and she wound up choking on her words, but she was quickly finding ways to still shove me down. But I wasn't going to let her.

"What are you going to say when I become a number one on the Billboards? Practically half of the artists I mentioned have had this same conversation we are having, word per word!"

And with that I left her office with my guitar in hand.

So back to where we were, I walked out of the balcony with the kids from my class, and two kids out of three others said; "You suck at guitar," and some of them said, "You stink at singing!" One kid almost made me flip my switch when he said this, and keep in mind that this was the year 2010. This kid said to me after the show; "I don't listen to Justin Bieber."

"Who?" I said. Well, Justin was still going up on his rise to fame, and I later noticed his performance after seeing his movie "Never Say Never."

X

This was also my last year too when I decided to move to another school. My mother was on with me with every decision right from when I considered moving, and she also supported me in music, but we had our times off and on, sometimes it was because of school being a problem and also from some punk who always shoved me around. Now that I'm going to another school, I was nervous, I constantly wondered and worried what the kids were going to be like, how the teachers were going to act, and how I would fit in. I was going to find out eventually. Why should I worry? Kai Hiwatari must've dealt with a few bullies before, right? What could happen? I was worrying for nothing now that I think about it.

I sit on my couch now, watching an interview with Kai Hiwatari and Oprah Winfrey, Kai talked about his own plans for the future, and just watching him or Tyson Granger, I always daydreamed about my own album and concert tour.

"So what are your plans for this year?" Oprah asked.

"Well my plans are; is to work with my partner, Tyson Granger, to work together on my second album, I just signed with Mercury Records just last week and the feeling is still fresh, but what I plan to do for this album is to make memories, make my own music with my best friend, share our work, and explore other opportunities this business has to offer." Kai replied with a kind smile.

Oprah, I got to admit, Oprah also inspires me as an individual and in some cases, just by watching some other of her shows, I learn more from her than I do at school. "Great! And what's it like to work with your partner, Tyson Granger?"

Kai sighs lightly, his eyes glistening in the lights, I figured he was reflecting on his history; "I've known Tyson since I was very, very young, when he was a child star, and we were inseparable together. Working with him is such a dream-come-true, even though we partially worked together on my first album _This Side of Paradise_, and working with him is just like working with a class partner or working with a brother you wish you had. It's like we have this brotherly bond to each other, even on stage, in studio, or just anywhere."

I sit there, thinking of what my future album would turn out, but I wasn't much of a song writer. So I reached for my guitar right beside me and start strumming some minor chords, but changing them half minor and normal chords. I felt like doing this song as a personal one, I wouldn't want to do it out in the public because people might get the wrong impression. So I changed some pieces of the words, and I was surprised at the outcome and how it sounded. It went like this.

I started playing some chords, then I made it into a bridge, and right away I started singing the words all together;

"_In The End, As We Fade Into The Night,_

_Who Will Tell The Story Of Your Life,_

_And Who Will Remember Your Last Goodbye,_

'_Cause It's The End, And I'm Not Afraid,_

_I'm Not Afraid To Die."_

* * *

(A/N: Here it is! I'm so happy!

During my last day of school, I was looking at my Fanfic page, and presumably "Kai Hiwatari: This Side of Paradise" I was thinking about doing a sequel or a different fic similar to this, but then I shot the idea out of the window (Not literally, I just kept it pended in my files) and just last week or so, I decide to check my traffic status, and favorites when I saw a new review for "This Side of Paradise." A person asked if I could write a sequel to it. I was going to reply "No, I can't think of an idea for one." Second to that I still had school. BUT, when I kept reading the review, he gave me a band name with a song, and a summary of how it would roughly go.

I've got to be honest, I never heard of the Black Veil Brides, and so I took a chance, typed in the song and at first I was skeptical about it, then later as I kept listening to the song, I said nothing. I got my books for class ready, didn't do or think of anything, hell I didn't even pay attention in class! And all that was going on in my head was how the verse transverse to the chorus with a catchy rhythm. While I was in class, still doing nothing, I kept thinking of that song and that feeling in my stomach telling me and my mind and ears demanding to hear the song again and again. Hell I was even singing the chorus, which was I could remember the best, and when break time came, I downloaded that song and couldn't wait to go home, and while I was waiting for time to pass by, I downloaded other songs from the Black Veil Brides. Then when I finally got home, I listened to the song "In The End" over and over again, and singing and humming the notes. Then that's when I started to write a quick outline of what's gonna happen in the storyline. Writing the bands from teams in Metal Fight Beyblade and of course putting Kyoya's band together.

So that's pretty much how this Fanfic came along. As I write this, I have the song "In The End" on repeat, I keep telling myself "I'm gonna change song after this" but I don't. i tell you, I'm hooked to this song, and for sure I'm also gonna cover this song possibly in the future or so.

Thanks for clicking on this fic, there's more to come in this story.

Dedicated to DarknessDragon for the idea, credit for this fanfic also goes to him

Tyson Kinomiya Granger


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** – New School, New Shoes

My dream was going so good. I was frolicking through dead flowers, dressed in black gothic style, even though I never did dress gothic, I was happy in my nightmare. Then my dream had to die because my mother had to be so cruel and wake me up on my first day at a new school. As the sun comes filling in my bedroom, I felt like burning into flames and into gooey liquid . . . at least that's what it felt like anyway.

I force myself out of bed, feeling like a damn zombie, somebody please shoot me! I get my ass into the bathroom, dunk my head into the sink, but accidentally hitting my head on the faucet and no water in sink, I plug it up, then fill it up and then I dip my head in the-

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S HOT!" I forgot to put on the cold tap.

X

Soon as I had my clothes on; socks, underwear, pants, shirt, and jacket I was set. I grabbed my backpack, lunch in all, and out the door I was. Oh, I forgot that I was going to school on the outskirts of town, it was a small private school, and at least I was more comfortable there than the old school I was at. I was surprised at first that I heard Kai used to go to the old school I was at, and he quit as soon as he got signed. Honestly, if I was going to hate this school as I did the other, I was quitting and going to start my music career on my own, but I didn't jump the gun right away, I just went with the flow and went to see how this school was like.

So walking through the doors, I felt a much more different feeling to it. It wasn't hostility, it was warmth, welcoming, and comforting like a five star hotel. Hell even the teachers were nice and charming! I was pretty nerve wrecked when I went into the gym of a hundred some students. I let a few go in ahead of me; some of them looked at me with that look you give to a new strange student. I felt a bit awkward, the looks were welcoming, but of course every school has a bored look.

I met this kid named Austin, he was an Ok guy. I could tell later on when I would get to know him better; he loved old aged comical characters like Batman, Spiderman and even horror movie icons like Chucky from "Child's Play," also he has a bit of stage fright, a big fear of spiders, and is one hell of an artist at drawing! He had a short but long black hair, and dark brown eyes, sort of reminding me of my Goth days. Although he wasn't Goth, but his black hair reminded me of it. He was at least a year younger than me. Both of us sat all the way at the back of the bleachers in the corners, and we slowly got to talking. At first he didn't talk much, but when it was our first class, we slowly gotten to know each other.

Once we gotten to our first class, we went to our homeroom classes (back at the old school, we never had a home room), our homeroom teacher supplied us all with our books for each class with the paper, pens and pencils, a calculator each for Math class, and to spiral notebooks. Right away I figured that this new school had a balanced economic and financial system, the other one didn't; we used to fundraise for the money, but the money secretly went into the pockets of the teachers and the principal. After that one incident, students never volunteered again.

First period; we were already in the gym that morning, getting briefed and then sent to our homerooms. Break time came; I went to my locker, didn't get assigned one, we got to choose our lockers, so I chose one the closest to our homeroom and put my stuff in there then off to break I was to the cafeteria. On my way, I saw that kids were all hanging out in the computer lab, and wondered "Wow, they actually have it open on break!" so I changed a plan and hung out in the computer lab and searched the web until the bell rang. Second period; we were said to have English class next, so once we went, it was also a briefing about what we were going to all learn in the terms for the year, and luckily for me writing was on there. Third period; only a quick five minute break, then next we had was history. Our history teacher was also our computer teacher, so his office was the computer lab. Then by the time lunch came, I went to go get my lunch bag out of the locker, walk passed the computer lab, and I see a few kids in there with their lunches. I think right away; back at the other school I came from, the teachers would freak and throw you out the room and suspend you.

I asked my computer teacher, "So you trust people in here with having their lunch hours in here?"

He turned to me and said; "Well, if you can't have your lunch here and work at the same time when at home you eat and work, then the same feeling should be held over here." He said, "Honestly, I don't know why other schools freak out about having your lunch in the computer room. You can eat it and drink it, but as long as you don't spill anything on the keyboard."

I couldn't believe it at first. I mean, I wasn't offended or anything, but I was like "Cool!" he does have a point there. You want to feel comfortable at your work space, and if you take good care of your computer at home and be carefull not to spill anything, then you could do as you wish in your work space. People do eat and drink at the computer; at home, in office cubicles, and even the staff rooms!

I remember this one time when I tried to get refuge in the computer room during lunch when I was still going to the other school, I got kicked out, suspended, and wasn't allowed back in the computer room for a month. And when I looked in the computer room that time, the teacher was munching away at her big microwave meal and big sweaty drink. I mean, what the hell was that!?

So by the time lunch was over, I hear a big voice in the air. I wonder to myself; "Am I dead?" then I remembered, "Oh, that's the intercom." Because back at the old school, they never used the intercom, and it was exhausting to run back and forth from one end to the other giving a message to a teacher who wouldn't take a damn important message. So on the intercom, the principal announced for all students out on the soccer field. We were going to play a huge came of capture the flag; High School vs. Elementary.

I was in the middle of protecting the flag when this little kid came sneaking up on me, and luckily for me, a High School boy comes to my aid! He was full of charisma when in game; he had big red hair, and had something like a bandana head band with the horoscope of Pegasus imprinted on it, also a Band-Aid on the bridge of his nose. "Woah!" he yelped, tagging the little kid before he could run away with the flag, "Gotta be careful with these little guys!"

I looked at him. "They're fast like hell!" I said, almost out of breath from running and tagging little kids.

"Looks like you need help."

"I sure do!" I said, trying to fend off evil little fourth-graders.

"_I'm gonna rip your ass to shreds!_" said this one little kid, pointing at me like he was from the Children of the Corn.

I look at my red headed partner, "Holy shit these kids sure have mouths!"

He smiles back, "I know, right, and the teachers say _we're evil_."

"I'm Kyoya, by the way." I say.

"Ginga, Ginga Hagane."

"Kyoya Tategami." I look at Ginga, "So your last name means _steel _in Japanese, like the metal?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Yeah," he says, "Just my last name."

X

Once after the whole Capture the Flag game was finished, it was 3: 00PM on the dot when the buses arrived. Once I got on the third bus, I realized I had gotten on the wrong bus. "Great!" I thought, "First day of school and already I get on the wrong bus."

The whole bus was jam packed, I couldn't get off because there were so many kids flooding in that I was being pushed back down in my seat, and just when I tried to get up, Ginga gets thrown in the seat with me.

"Agh!" he yelps, both of us hitting our heads from the rough line of kids.

"Sorry," I say, "crazy seeing you here."

"Yeah," he says, "So you live around where I live? Garden River?"

I look at him, holding my red backpack in my lap like cradling a baby. "I think so," I say, then I remembered the street that I loved on, "Wait, does this bus also pass by Butternut Road?"

Ginga smiles, "It sure does," he chuckles, "In fact; you must be the one that just moved beside my place, right?"

"Yeah."

"Where'd ya move from before?"

"Just in town; we moved out the house because of noisy neighbors, plus the old school I was at was suddenly like corrupted."

"Corrupted?" Ginga looks at me curiously.

"For example; I fundraise for the school's end-of-the-year trip, making about two thousand with the whole school, and where do we go? We go to a fishing pier to go to swim in slimy smelly water."

"What?" he said in surprise, "Why is that?"

"Most of it is going to the principal's pocket, or the rent that they must be paying in the big ass building they share with only one small wing/unit."

"So the whole school shares with another school?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I say, "for one thing; I think that building must have been a prison before." I joked around, and now that I think about it, the whole inside of the old school did resemble a prison; white bricked walls, metal doors with shatterproof glass, and one long corridor that really resembled a prison's corridor.

"Really?"

"Maybe," I chuckle, "But going to school here is like . . . I dunno . . . like changing a video game from a scary ass videogame to a funny ass videogame."

"Ok, like how different is it?"

I go back in my mind, but hell, why go back into my mind, that was only a few months ago! "Well, when someone announces something on the intercom _here _its like; _Pardon the interruption_ or _Good morning, staff and students, blah, blah, blah _or _Can I have everyone's attention_. And over _there_, it's like; _Votre attention silt vous plait_ and it's that same damn thing over and over again that it was making my head explode!"

"Woah, so you were at a French school?"

"Sort of, but like I said; it was an English school sharing a unit." I said, "Anyway, the teachers over here, they seem nicer and more cooperative. Over there; they're evil, constantly bitch at you for no reason, bitch at you if you don't get the question and, don't get me wrong over this, they freak out and throw you out and suspend you if you decide to bring your lunch in the computer lab for lunch hour, and yet they say _You could hang out up here if you don't want to have lunch downstairs._"

Ginga almost choked on his water bottle when he heard me say that, "WHAT?!" he gasped, "That's crazy! What if there are some kids who are uncomfortable around big crowds or are getting bullied?"

"I know, one time when I was twelve; I brought my lunch in on my first day, I get thrown out, and I didn't want to eat lunch downstairs for a month because kids would constantly pick on me because of the way I dressed; calling me 'Emo' and all kinds of other things."

"So you were also bullied?"

"Yeah," I say, "by this kid named Christophe."

"That sucks."

"Totally," looking back and forth from the window and back at Ginga, "one time I was so sick of eating in the café downstairs, my art teacher, the only one very different from all the rest of the faculty, she started giving guitar lessons for anyone who was interested."

"Cool! So you play?" he asks very excitedly.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm even trying to write a song, but I don't think it's going good though."

"Not unless another person says so."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you sing it to me?" he asks, "I'll give you some good feedback."

I wasn't too sure about singing in the first place, considering I'm just getting to know this kid, but what the hell, right? "Ok, but I only got the chorus down so far."

"Alright, sing away." He said.

I began to think of what I had so far, and so I sang anyway;

"_In The End, As We Fade Into The Night._

_Who Will Tell The Story Of Your Life? _

_And Who Will Remember Your Last Goodbye? _

'_Cause It's The End, I'm Not Afraid, _

_I'm Not Afraid To Die_."

Ginga looked at me with an amused face, "You wrote that?" he asked me. His voice sounding entertained.

"Yeah," I said, "But that's all-"

"All you got, right." He said with a pleasant smile, "I know you are going to finish it and, never know, it might be a hit."

"Or, it might not turn out exactly as planned!" I protest.

"Don't be silly, Kyoya, it's going to be a great song."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, for sure." He said nudging my shoulder, "and besides, I could help you write it, I also write a bit."

"Really?" I look at him, "Do you also play?"

Ginga smiled, "I sure do!" he said cheery, "I've been playing for five years now."

"Wow!" I said, "I've been playing for a year now, just basic chords and some bar chords."

"Great!"

X

Once I got off of the bus, Ginga got off with me, and I realized he was the kid that lived two houses down the street from my place.

"So I'll see you around, I dunno . . . few minutes?" he asked.

"Sure!" I say, looking at how late it was going.

"Ok, I'll bring my guitar over." He said as he ran down to his house and disappeared in the front door.

I walk in the door; "Mom! I'm home!"

"Oh, hi honey!" she says. Oh great! She's not freaking out! "How was your day?"

"It was cool, met a friend, then got on the wrong bus and now I'm home." I say, "Where's dad?" I asked.

"I think he's still tied up at work." She says, cooking a nice warm spaghetti meal. "Who's your new friend?"

"His name is Ginga Hagane, he lives a few feet from here." I chuckle. Walking into my room putting my backpack away, "He'll be coming over in a few minutes with his guitar, is that alright?"

"Yeah, it's alright with me!" she yells from the kitchen over the loud stove fan.

X

Ginga came through the door not too long ago now, had supper with us, and then retreated to my room with our guitars. My guitar was a black and white electric fender like Kai Hiwatari's, and I had an acoustic that was all black with a black pick-guard. Ginga's was a red and white Gibson electric guitar. He said he had another electric and an acoustic like mine but was naturel brown.

"You tried getting on the BBA before?" I asked him surprised.

"Yeah, but the first audition my voice cracked when I hit a high note in Aero Smith's 'Sing For The Moment' during a solo, so I failed."

"I know right?" I say, "I couldn't even try singing one of those notes."

We were working together on writing a song, and this song went;

"_We Scream! We Shout! We Are The Fallen Angels!"_

The song was obviously going to be entitled "Fallen Angels" and we managed to get a first verse and the chorus down. Then the later a few verses down too, and most of which would need a bit of rewriting in the process once we played it back and forth. At first, we played it as a slow song, but Ginga thought of having it as a fast tempo song, and it stuck that way as a fast tempo song from then on.

Unfortunately, from this point on would be the worst moment in my life and my mom's too. The doorbell rings, my mom answers it. I turn on my serious face for a second, and I listen to who it was. I didn't recognize the voice she was talking to, I thought it was dad at first, and so did she when the bell rang, but then I hear her say "What?"

Me and Ginga get up from the bed, walk into the kitchen area, and see mom talking to a police officer. "Mom, is everything alright?" I ask.

She turns around, eyes wet with tears; "_Dad's dead!"_ she cried.

My heart suddenly felt as though something reached it out and squeezed the life out of it. I drop to my knees in disbelief.

X

Ginga told his parents he was going to spend the night with me, since it was Friday night, he decided to come with me and my mother for moral support. That night, dad was said to have been driving home when a police chase ended when the cat they were chasing knocked my dad's car off a bridge and he got trapped and drowned. Rescue workers finally pulled his car out of the water around three in the morning. They managed to pull his body out before 9: 00pm before the officer knocked on our door and identified him.

Me and Mom went in the morgue and the mortician wanted to make sure it was him. Sure enough, it was my dad. We went back out, Ginga waited for us in the halls. He didn't want to leave us because he told us before getting in the car; "I ain't leaving, I don't want to sit at home and worry about you two all night, I'm going with you."

My mom didn't mind him coming along, her friend Trudy was there when she told me to call her and tell her. Trudy showed up with her husband Michael; I wasn't too sure about their last names were, but I couldn't care. I was freaking out and I was still in disbelief.

"What a way for me to meet your father, dude." Ginga said depressingly.

I held my head up at the dark humor. "Yeah, some way it is, huh?" I sobbed. The feelings and memories hitting me so hard; I felt as though I took those moments between me and my dad for granted, but I tried to ignore that feeling. Then I began to worry about my mother, what if I never gotten to see her again? From then on, out of reaction to the news still fresh in my father's passing, I began cherishing every single moment between me and my mother. I was really afraid of losing her.

Come to think of it now, that was also the time I really began putting more emotion into my voice for the chorus of "In The End," the part where I sing; _I'm not afraid to die_.

X

I hated this feeling. Honestly, I Ginga wasn't here right now, I probably would've hanged myself with my scarf by now. He was a great friend. In fact, we were already best friends now.

"The last thing I said to him was, _see you tonight, dad_. Then that was it."

Ginga held my shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up because of it, we never expect these things. When or how they happen. It can come just like that and then it makes us think things are little and precious to be taken so lightly."

I felt somewhat better, but in my mind I was saying; _how will that bring back my father?_ But then I said for real; "I just want things to go back to the way they were this morning."

"Same here." He says, "More like two years ago."

I look up from my chair, "What happened to you?"

He looked too unsure to say, but considering he said Two Years Ago, it wouldn't hurt, but just a little though; "My mom died when she was in a fire."

"I'm sorry." I say sympathetically.

"It's alright, I'm sorry for you though." He said looking at me, and he was also fighting back some tears too, "She died from smoke inhalation, my dad and I got out, but I passed out from the smoke, dad dragged me out and was worried if he lost me too. Then when I came conscious, mom was being worked on my firemen and was pronounced dead on arrival."

I was so damn depressed right now, I didn't even want to say anything, but in a way, it was good to talk for a while.

"Wow, so we have something in common now." I chuckle. Holding my face in my palms. Ginga sits there, saying nothing him too. Then I remember; "Sounds freaky, but it's like we relate to Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Granger." I say.

"Yeah, but mainly Tyson." Ginga muttered.

"Yeah, that's right."

So that night, Ginga and I fell asleep, watching and listening to my favorite artist, and surprisingly Ginga's too, Kai Hiwatari. Before then, we decided to trade something as to seal our friend ship. At first we thought of trading guitars, but instead, we just traded shoes. We were both same foot size. Size 12.

Today was a really big change. I went to a new school, finally rid of my bullies, met a new friend, and . . . my dad dies.

Some fucking day, right?

* * *

(A/N: Hey guys! I hope you loved this chapter more than ever! I've had some fresh experience on this part.

Also I am part sad at the moment; the first week of October, a friend of my mom's passed away in an apartment complex fire. She was 58. So near the end of this chapter when I explained Ginga's mother's passing, I thought of her. Because I knew my mother's friend well, she was very nice, always the type to lend a helping hand, and she loved her "Têtes Â Claques." It's a French show they air here in Quebec. Seeing it now makes me think of her. She loved to say "For Fuck's Sake" when she would get aggravated, and it kind of rubbed off on us a bit, even called her "Cecile" as a nick name from the French show. The freaky thing was that on the night she passed, my mother was just talking to her on the phone, and after she hung up, hours later into the night; that's when the fire started. We heard about it the next day minutes before I was coming back from school.

So this story is also dedicated to her in her memory. She loved all genres of music, especially "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum which was the last song I played for her this past winter.

X

So there's that. Also; I own NOTHING to Metal Fight Beyblade or the original Beyblade, Black Veil Brides music, or anything depicted in this fanfic.

Kyoya Tategami music by Black Veil Brides.)

Tyson Kinomiya Granger


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** – Soap Opera Family Drama

For me, song writing was a hard thing. Some people find it rather easy and hassle-free, but for me; it was like trying to find a word that rhymed with Orange (With the exception of Porridge). Also coming up with my chorus for my future "In The End" which was when I was in my deep trance of depression from bullying. So I tried finding more words for another song, while I was still in my trance of sadness and depression from my father's death last night, I figured that I would use song writing as a therapy.

I started strumming song Minor chords around, mix them with a G, D and then to Em. So far I had nothing.

Mom was out at the funeral home in town, planning for Dad's wake, she wanted me to go, but it was too much for me that I told her I'd stay. I didn't want to do anything. I was ready to hang myself the way I felt, but I wasn't going to do it literally, that was just my emotions talking. I know now that my mother didn't want to do it also, but she had to, otherwise; who else was going to take care of Dad? I realized now that I decided I wanted to go and help her. I knew she was still going to be at the funeral home, so I took out my skateboard, locked the house up, and made sure I had my spare key with me, and then I was off.

Songwriting for me was put on hold; I could always write songs with Ginga whenever, but for now I just had to keep an open mind for now. So I made it to the funeral parlor, mother was about to make her way downstairs to pick out the casket. "Mom!" suddenly I feel my emotions just explode. I was in pain. Now I'm coming to terms with my father's death, and now I'm ready to help my mother bury my father.

I dropped my skateboard to the floor as I ran into my mother's embrace and we just let our emotions and tears flow from our system.

X

The next day, the funeral opened. It was supposed to be my mother and I who were supposed to go in first, but what do we find? An old lady and her young daughter.

"Hey!" she raised her voice. The two women turned around and saw the look on my mother, both of them ignored her as she said out loud again, "What the hell is this?"

"Look," I say to them women, putting my two sense in there, "I don't know who the fuck you are, but you got ten seconds to explain who you are or you could fuck the fuck off!" I say aggressively. I could feel my mother's tension ease from beside me.

Both of them women left, pretending to cry like they knew him and grew up with him. I turned to my mother, "Who the hell were they?" I asked.

Mom sighed in stress, "Those were two people who used to cause a lot of trouble for me and your father."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Oh, there was trouble for no reason, probably because no of those ladies are fucking your uncle from dad's side."

Speaking of trouble, more trouble came to the funeral that day. My uncle and my aunt; Joanne and Norbert Coleman.

I went by my mother's name Tategami, she went by her parent's adoptive name, and my grandparents from my mother's side were from Japan. Unfortunately Mom and Dad never married, but the saddest thing was that Dad finally proposed to her last week. My Dad's name was Frank Coleman.

"Well, I see my stupid brother finally ridded himself from you." Joanne said rather snobbishly.

"Figures," Norbert said, snarling at me, "Look at his son! He must take drugs, steals and smokes up a lot!"

My emotions just exploded, I wanted to tear this mother-fucker to pieces! "YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! DON'T YOU EVER SAY SHIT LIKE THAT ABOUT MY FATHER EVER AGAIN!" I was really going up to him until someone held me to my side, keeping me from killing the fucker.

"_Kyoya, stop it. He's not worth it_!"

I stop in my tracks, now I just wanted to cry when I heard that voice.

"Come on you little shit, hit me!" Norbert threatened me.

"For fuck's sakes Norbert, quit picking on my son, you bastard!" my mother shouted. A few people who were coming in saw the commotion, and more trouble aroused.

"Hey, hey, hey, no fighting at a funeral!" said this old man, who I had no idea who this old guy was. He was pulling my mother away from me as if she was the one who started the fight.

"Leave me go, Russ!" she shouted.

Finally, as if whatever god answered our prayers, the mortician who helped arrange the funeral for my father came and escorted them out.

I turn to who was still holding me from committing murder, it was Ginga. I turned to face him; he seemed unsure if I was going to hit him, but I just grabbed him into a hug and just cried into his shoulder. I felt more at ease with him.

X

After two days of the wake, it was time to bury him. My mom didn't quite choose the poll bearers, so instantly, Ginga and I volunteered. We were later joined by my cousins from both my Mom's side and Dad's side, and the six of us took him to the church, give him his last church, and then slowly made our way to the graveyard.

Once he was set on the descending straps, Ginga stood by my side through the burial, but during the ceremony, another old lady kept interrupting the priest from saying the prayers. Until the priest got fed-up, he said to her; "Please, do not interrupt me again once I'm in the middle of the prayer, and do please show respect to the family."

"I am family." Said the old lady.

My mother had no clue as to who she was, and she said in protest to the priest, "I have no idea who this woman is, Frank never told me about her."

"Right," the priest said to my mother, then turned his attention to the woman, "If you have no relation to this family what-so-ever, then I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave."

She left. Banging her walker on the ground in anger.

X

Once the burial was over, we went to the local hall to have Dad's last feast in honor of his memory. That day we had enemies, but once we were at the hall, my mother's friends all helped and didn't allow any of my dad's spoiled relatives, who all which hated us for no apparent reason, to be allowed in the premises.

People who are friends brought some home cooked food to the hall, and were with me and my mother every step of the way. It was nice to see all this help.

X

That night, I went to bed. I had a crazy dream. My dad came to me in my dream, and he said; "Trouble's not going to arouse you and mom, no more." I didn't know what that dream meant, but I later found out the freakiest way ever.

Next week after I was brave enough to go to school, mom was driving me to school when we came up upon a road block, and we had to drive around when mom recognized the vehicle. Mom chuckled at the recognition of the vehicle, "Stupid cow better watch what she say next time."

Then not long after, the ambulance went riding rather slowly and with no lights or sirens. My stupid aunt Joanne died when she was drinking and driving from a party while driving home, and she crashed her car down a ravine and reports said she broke her neck and was twisted facing the back.

The next crazy thing was that Norbert was murdered in a _drug-deal-gone-bad_ situation. Well, mom always said "Karma's going to be a bitch and bite you right up your ass."

I didn't know the meaning of that dream I had, but I knew my father was watching me from the very high heights of heaven.

X

So later once I was at school one day, I meet a few other kids who were also friends of Ginga's. There was his childhood friend named Hyoma, and then there were his two younger friends from fifth grade, Kenta Yumiya and Madoka Amano. Kenta was probably 12 and Madoka was 13. Although me and Ginga were only 14, we were all slowly getting to know each other more once our French Teacher decided to put together a school band.

If you think this was my first time getting into a band that would be my now awesome band in concert, you were right.

There were dozens of auditions for band. Since I was very best at singing, I was put lead singer. First guitarist was Hyoma; he was like a guitar god when he began shredding notes on the electric guitar. Second guitarist was Ginga; you could say that I was very excited to have him at my side on this. Our drummer was debated on either having some kid named Masamune, who was Ginga's English class friend, or a kid named Benkei Hanawa. So by picking the drummer, both did a song, more likely a drum–off and Benkei won the small battle.

Also, on Keys, the piano keys, Madoka was the only one who did piano. So she was like a mandatory choice for piano.

We all began to get to know each other a bit more, Benkei seemed like the type of kid who I would grow fond to, and I understood him like I did with Ginga. He too lost his father, along with his mother in a train wreck. He was currently staying with a foster parent. Madoka, she is a very charismatic girl who loved nothing more than music itself, and she had a love for singing Justin Bieber songs. Hyoma; it felt like I already knew him since he's so much like Ginga, but more of the persuasive type.

Like this one time; Madoka, Kenta, Masamune and I teamed up with Hyoma in a game of "Bush Monster" he lead us in circles. How we knew; I placed a rock by a tree, and did the same thing over and over again until I piled up about five or six rocks. He was a very cool dude, to be honest. We laughed at it now, especially when Kenta or Madoka said: "It feels like we're going in circles!"

So we began with by getting to know the band better, I was very excited about the band, but the one thing we were missing was the base player. Luckily for us, Masamune also played bass, and he was the only one who knew how to play bass in the whole school.

So the band members went like this;

Me, Kyoya Tategami – Lead Vocals/Guitar

Ginga Hagane – Lead Guitar/Side Vocals

Hyoma – Second Guitar/Side Vocals

Benkei Hanawa – Drums

Madoka Amano – Piano Keys

And Masamune Kadoya – Bass

* * *

(A/N: I'm sorry; I just had to end it there!

Thank you guys for your sympathy on my mother's friends' passing! It means so much to us; I just hope she's up there in heaven by the god's side.

Also thank you to DarknessDragon for more ideas for this fanfic, credits also go to him for inspiring me with one special song that I couldn't stop thinking of. That song is "In The End" by the Black Veil Brides. So dedicated to the band Black Veil Brides and to DarknessDragon.

So just to get a little heads-up, next chapter; Kyoya begins to working with the band for a High School _End of the Year_ Show, and Ginga begin to write their own first song: "Knives And Pens." . . . and the slight mention of the BBA "Battle of the Bands Association!"

Also I might add. Ginga's also going to write songs of his own and all I can say for his music are these lyrics. (I'm trusting you guys to look for the title of this song and listen to the song and band . . . something what my teacher always said "Beat up the Internet, make the internet your bitch" lol . . . he's such an awesome teacher lol.)


End file.
